EL RASTRO DEL MUÉRDAGO
by saranya.x
Summary: Edward ha detestado la Navidad desde que comenzó su vida como vampiro, pero en ese año se enamoró de Bella, ¿habrá algo en relación a ella que le haga cambiar de opinión? El muérdago les guiará. 3er lugar Cullen Christmast Contest 2009


_**Gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras que le han dado a esta historia el tercer lugar en el **__**"Cullen Christmas Contest 2009", **__**organizado por Tatarata & Yuliss.**_

**_Cullen Christmas Contest 2009_**

_**Nombre del One-Shot: EL RASTRO DEL MUÉRDAGO**_

_**Nombre de la Autora: Saranya.x  
**_

_**Personajes: Edward & Bella  
**_

_**Rating: T  
**_

_**Summary: Edward ha detestado la Navidad desde que comenzó su vida como vampiro, pero en ese año conoció y se enamoró de Bella, ¿habrá algo en relación a ella que le haga cambiar radicalmente de opinión? El muérdago les guiará. OS para el Cullen Christmast Contest.**_

* * *

**EL RASTRO DEL MUÉRDAGO**

Nochebuena, Navidad, Año Nuevo, Reyes, Acción de Gracias... esas fechas no tenían mucha gracia desde que yo era vampiro.

Cuando era humano, en las nebulosas de mis recuerdos encuentro a mi madre y a mi padre, felices, cuando al fuego de la chimenea entregaban los regalos en la mañana de navidad.

No era grato recordar a mis padres, el dolor atravesó mi ser.

Ellos siempre eran los anfitriones en Navidad, reunían a un grupo de la más selecta sociedad de Chicago y entre tanto los adultos hablaban de sus cosas los niños revoloteábamos alegremente hasta que el sueño nos vencía, sonriendo ante la perspectiva asombrosa de los regalos de la mañana siguiente.

Ya siendo vampiro Esme había tratado de revivir la tradición entre nosotros, Carlisle normalmente formulaba algunas oraciones que me parecían lo más vacío de la farsa, porque, ¿de qué sirve orar si no tienes alma?

De nada, por supuesto. Pero era incapaz de acabar con la ilusión de mis padres adoptivos, quienes parecían creerlo todo completo y hasta se iluminaban sus ojos en medio del absurdo festejo. Igual nunca había cena, ¿quién habrá visto una cena navideña consistente en animales vivos y disponibles con sangre caliente? Patético, como todo lo nuestro cuando deseábamos aparentar seguir siendo humanos.

Pero nadie más que yo conocía los sentimientos íntimos de Esme y Carlisle sobre la Navidad, leía la ilusión que creaba en sus mentes, el sentirse conectados con una energía alegre y vivaz en la que se sumía la humanidad por esa época del año.

A mí no me generaba nada, nada. Finalmente no tengo corazón, Ebenezer Scrooge (1) había tenido más corazón que yo si nos hubiesen colocado en una balanza.

Aunque miento, sí me generaba algo la Navidad. Amargura, simple y llana, cuando ya estaban Rosalie con Emmett y Alice con Jasper en nuestras vidas las cosas fueron de mal en peor, todos participaban activamente de la farsa, especialmente Alice, quien decoraba nuestra casa con entusiasmo creciente y había aumentado las escenas que debíamos representar durante esa noche, y Emmett nos regalaba a todos juguetes infantiles y jugaba con pistas de carros que armaba con Jasper mientras reían como niños.

Patético. Pero, ¿qué podían esperar de mí después de pasar por lo menos por cien navidades, sin alma, sin corazón, sin creer en la farsa y en la representación que hacíamos de una familia feliz, cuando todos éramos en verdad monstruos torturados por nuestra constante sed de sangre?

Ni siquiera la farsa del Halloween era peor.

Alice generalmente me abrazaba tratando de pasarme por ósmosis algo de su espíritu navideño y Esme me sonreía y me hacía regalos de los más ingeniosos y geniales para trocar mi amargura en una sonrisa, pero yo por lo general no podía soportarlo, todo esfuerzo por animarme era inútil.

Éste año espero que todo siga igual y yo pueda evadirme de la celebración navideña, aunque ha ocurrido un gran cambio en mi vida por haber conocido al ser más especial de mi existencia: Isabella Marie Swan.

Con ella he conocido además de la peor y más espantosa sed que su sangre me provoca, nuevas sensaciones que me sorprenden en medio de mi corazón muerto, que quizá no estaba muerto, estaba dormido porque Bella lo ha despertado y aunque no palpita, cuando la miro, se acerca o me toca, algo desconocido y desconcertante vibra en mi interior.

La amo. Qué increíble y certera confesión en medio de mis pensamientos, cuando la rememoro en esta mañana clara que antecede a la nochebuena. Pasé la noche en su habitación y volví a casa para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, y me encuentro con la preparación del escenario completo para otra vez actuar como si fuéramos normales y celebrar una nueva Navidad.

La amo. Y pienso en ese amor que ella me profesa, en esa devoción que expresa cuando me mira con ojos brillantes, cargados de ternura, de deseo entremezclado ante la sensación de que soy demasiado para ella, cuando en verdad soy yo quien no la merece. Si ella conociera los detalles de los cientos de personas que alcancé a asesinar en mi fase de rebeldía ya habría tomado sus cosas y regresado a Phoenix espantada.

La amo. Y en medio de lo que me genera esa sensación de amar y ser amado por ella, camino por la casa y miro a Alice casi volando por sobre las paredes colocando adornos, luces, muérdagos y esas tonterías, y de pronto, ya no me parecen tan tontas.

La amo y tanto, que mi mente obnubilada no se sorprende cuando veo a Esme preparando una cena navideña, y olvido por completo que eso no es normal dado que no consumimos comida de humanos y sólo capto lo extraño del asunto cuando Esme, quien si pudiera estar sonrojada lo estaría en ese momento, me dice a modo de explicación:

—Bella y Charlie vendrán esta noche a cenar.

Y salta y ríe como una niña, pues Bella, mi Bella, le ha ayudado a cumplir una de sus más grandes fantasías, la de cocinar una estupenda cena navideña por primera vez en sus varias décadas de vida. Yo me pierdo en su sonrisa, que me llena de vigor, pues ella es y será siempre mi madre, y verla feliz me hace feliz también de una extraña manera, sobre todo hoy, y sólo después de unos instantes mi mente privilegiada que ahora no lo parece tanto, asimila la idea que es nochebuena y de que... ¿Bella la pasará con nosotros?

Alice me mira por el rabillo del ojo atenta a mi reacción.

Odio la Navidad, odio la Nochebuena, siempre me escabullo y alejo de la farsa que ha sido para mí, y ahora, sólo puedo pensar en una cosa...

Alice y Esme me han tendido una trampa.

Una cosa es la Navidad y que no significa nada para mí, así como no lo ha significado nunca desde que soy vampiro, pero una Navidad con Bella, es otra cosa.

—Bella no me dijo nada y anoche Charlie no lo tenía en su cabeza... —expresé sorprendido y molesto.

—Acabamos de hablar con ella —contestó Alice quien sonreía a plenitud, sabiendo que había ganado sin siquiera haber estado yo apostando algo con ella —ahora deberás pasar la Nochebuena con nosotros.

¿Quién sino ella podía ganar aún antes de apostar? La miré con toda la expresión de ferocidad de que mi rostro era capaz, pero ella sabía de una mejor forma de distraerme de mi ira y confundirme aún más.

—Espero que le hayas comprado un regalo espectacular, ya sabes, ella podrá negarse a recibir tus regalos todo el año, hasta en su cumpleaños, pero no puede hacerlo en Navidad, los regalos son tradición y ella no podrá reprocharte por seguir con la costumbre.

—¡Por Dios! No le he comprado nada. No se me había ocurrido.

—Ella aceptará un regalo tuyo hoy, Edward, lo sé. Aprovéchalo, es tu única oportunidad en todo el año.

Yo estaba más que sorprendido, estupefacto, ¿era posible que la Navidad tuviera algo bueno? Más que bueno, si era la oportunidad prefecta para que Bella recibiera un regalo mío sin protestar, era una oportunidad de oro, una que no había tenido antes.

—De hecho —continúo Alice preocupándome aún más —ella ya definió tu regalo.

—¿Cómo? —mi ferocidad en el rostro se había trocado en pánico —. ¿Cómo que ha definido mi regalo? Ella no puede, si no me permite darle regalos, yo tampoco los acepto de ella —por poco hago pataleta, nada coherente mi comportamiento con haber vivido más de una centuria.

—Edward, cálmate, esa es sólo la señal de que ella aceptará tu regalo, piénsalo, una única oportunidad en el año, debes aprovecharla al máximo.

—Pero... ¿qué le puedo comprar?

De repente todas las cosas que había querido comprarle aparecieron en mi mente: Un Audi Coupé, tiquetes aéreos para ir cada fin de semana a ver a su madre —conmigo como su acompañante, por supuesto —una beca universitaria completa con todos los gastos pagos para la mejor Universidad de Estados Unidos o del mundo si ella lo quería, un vestido de ensueño, un viaje a Europa o al Medio Oriente, en fin... le daría el universo completo envuelto en papel regalo si fuera posible.

Pero nada, nada parecía digno de ser el completo y perfecto regalo para mi completo y perfecto amor.

Era increíble, no tenía límite para el valor del regalo porque disponía de todo el dinero posible e imposible, pero ninguna de las posibilidades me convencía.

—Maldición Alice, sólo tú puedes decirme que le gustará.

—No debes decir malas palabras en Navidad, Edward, y no tendría gracia que yo te lo dijera, ella ha buscado tu regalo sin ayuda y te va a encantar, de hecho, si pudieras llorar de felicidad llorarías ante él, tú debes hacer lo mismo, pensarlo y decidirlo.

—Pero... —traté de protestar inútilmente.

—Nada Edward, debes hacerlo solo —y se giró dándome la espalda.

Todo era tan malditamente injusto, debía estar en Navidad con mi familia, aparentar cenar comida humana ante un Charlie estupefacto que jamás me había visto digerir nada ante sus ojos, definir y comprar el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir una novia para demostrarle cuando la amaba y cuanto me importaba, ¡cuando ella ya me había comprado un regalo que me dejaría tan emocionado que querría poder llorar!

Bella podía llegar a ser muy ingeniosa en momentos así. Más que yo a pesar de todas mis conexiones cerebrales activas que superaban a las de cualquier humano.

De seguro Alice sintió algo de compasión porque se devolvió a darme golpecitos en la espalda.

—Hay algo que puede servirte de ayuda, hermanito. Ummm... —ella dudó un instante mirándome perversamente —Charlie estará sólo en la cena porque tiene un compromiso con Sue Clearwater, y Bella se quedará el resto de la noche con nosotros. Yo que tú me iría no a comprar un regalo, sino a cazar para que tu sed de sangre se atenúe esta noche, y no sé... ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de tener una cama en tu habitación?

—¿Qué estas sugiriendo Alice?

Dios, Alice estaba loca, ¿estaba sugiriendo, que digo sugiriendo, diciendo muy directamente, acaso lo que yo estaba pensando? No podía ser.

—Sólo te trato de ayudar un poco, sé lo que le gustaría más a Bella recibir de tu parte, y sé que es posible y nada peligroso que se lo des. Sólo eso.

Y se marchó de nuevo, sonriendo ampliamente y prácticamente burlándose de mi cara de estupefacción.

Aspiré aire pesadamente, y eso sin necesitarlo. Alice hablaba de sexo. Por Dios, ¿cómo podría darle a Bella eso, cuando podría matarla sin duda? Era una locura, por un momento, odié más intensamente a la Navidad, porque me ponía en una encrucijada tan difícil. Pero ella me decía que no sería peligroso, y si lo decía Alice, era para creerlo.

Sexo... lo quería con Bella, como nunca, como siempre. Y por lo que Alice decía, ella... ella también lo quería.

Por un impulso irresistible salí a cazar los mamíferos más grandes que pudiera llegar a encontrar.

Regresé apenas para recibir a los invitados y extrañamente Jasper y Emmett me hicieron cambiar de ropa en el garaje sin dejarme llegar a mi habitación. ¿Qué tramaban?

Bella entró en nuestra casa y Charlie la llevaba muy orgulloso del brazo. Con su vestido azul corto y su cabello un poco ondulado cayendo sensualmente en cascada sobre su espalda me dejó sin aliento, sus ojos estaban brillantes y la percibí de inmediato nerviosa.

Cortésmente la retiré del brazo de Charlie, quien gruñó pero se acercó a saludar al resto de la familia, mientras yo le daba a Bella un beso cargado de promesas.

Me miró sorprendida por mi inusual intensidad y sonrió.

Cenamos, o mejor dicho, ellos cenaron mientras toda la familia participaba de la pantomima de la Navidad, pero todos estaban tan felices, especialmente Esme orgullosa del éxito de su cena y Alice de su decoración, tanto que dejó de importarme que fuera una farsa. Si servía para hacer felices a las personas que yo amaba ¿qué más daba? Pero sabía que mi cambio de opinión se debía especialmente a la mano que yo sujetaba con fuerza por debajo de los manteles de la mesa, y por ese rostro pálido y que se sonrojaba con mis miradas.

A ellos les encantaran todos y cada uno de los platos preparados y se deshicieron en halagos hacia mi madre llevando una charla amena y confiada. Charlie se retiró al final de la cena y extrañamente todos también comenzaron a irse.

—Sigan el rastro del muérdago —me dijo Alice, quien fue la última en escabullirse, y por sus sonidos me di cuenta de que todos salían de la casa, sonriendo y murmurando.

Las luces se apagaron y sólo quedaron encendidas unas lucecitas navideñas de colores que dejaban ver unas suaves ramitas de muérdago colgadas consecutivamente del techo. Curiosos y tomados de la mano, comenzamos a caminar por debajo de ellas.

—Tienes que besarme debajo de cada una —me recordó Bella mientras yo hechizado por sus besos y con mi sed de sangre reducida por la intensidad del deseo, comencé a complacerla mientras subíamos por la escalera siguiendo el rastro del muérdago colgado desde el techo.

Demoramos más de lo previsto en llegar hasta dónde nos llevaba el rastro de las preciosas ramas, a la puerta de mi habitación.

La abrí con recelo sin saber que se nos tenía reservado allí, habían pequeñas luces de colores iluminado el cuarto y una cama enorme y mullida en el centro.

Pensé en Alice, agradecido.

La calefacción estaba muy alta, la cama estaba cubierta por retazos de ramas de muérdago y ambos las miramos a ellas con anhelo, pues significaban más besos, antes de fijar temblorosamente la mirada el uno en el otro.

—Yo soy tu regalo —le dije con la voz ronca y agitada.

—Yo soy tu regalo —musitó ella con su voz musical y suave.

Ambos nos perdimos en un abrazo y beso profundos, antes de rodar sobre la cama.

Alice había tenido razón, súbitamente para mí, la Nochebuena y el amanecer de la Navidad se habían convertido en las mejores fechas de todo el año.

De toda mi existencia.

Porque amanecí con ella, mi regalo, desnuda y viva entre mis brazos.

FIN

* * *

(1) Ebenezer Scrooge es el protagonista de la novela de 1843 Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens. Es un hombre de corazón duro, egoísta y al que le disgusta la Navidad, los niños o cualquier cosa que parezca provocar felicidad. (Wikipedia)

* * *

**_Hola, acá yo de nuevo._**

**_Espero de corazón de que les haya gustado ésta historia, va de regalo de Navidad para todas y todos ustedes._**

**_Un beso, _**

**_Saranya.x_**


End file.
